


richie hates christmas

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, depiction of abusive parents, im sorry, just pure angst, richie doesn’t like christmas, theres a little bit of fluff, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: richue had never been given a reason to like christmas.





	richie hates christmas

When Richie was five years old, he started to realise his Christmas’ weren’t like everyone else’s. When he heard stories of moms cooking turkey and dads hanging decorations. Richie’s Christmas’ weren’t like that at all. Maggie Tozier got shit faced, a bottle of whatever alcohol in her hand. Wentworth would come home late, not so much as a second glance at his son. Richie was sent to his room early, no presents or food. They didn’t even have a Christmas tree. Richie decided he didn’t like Christmas.

 

Richie is ten years old when his dad hits him first. Whilst families are gathered around, exchanging presents and love, Wentworth is screaming in his small sons face.

“You think we got money for presents boy?” Wentworth towered over him, Maggie cowered in the corner.

“Sorry dad, I’m sorry. Just Billy and Ed-“ Richie words were cut off by a hand striking his jaw with such force he was thrown backwards.

“I don’t care about your little fucking friends. Get out of my sight!” Wentworth screamed, Richie scrambled up and ran as fast as he could. He nursed his swollen cheek, crying silently so not to aggravate his father further. Richie looked around at his small room, Eddie had noticed his lack of decorations and helped him with a small plastic Christmas tree. Richie knocked it off his desk, it falling against the carpet. Richie hated Christmas.

 

When Richie was fifteen, the losers had the tradition of presents on Christmas Eve. But when the night came, Richie, weighed down by gifts from his best friend, returned to his cold and empty house. His father was on a business trip this year, wouldn’t be home for Christmas. Maggie was no where to be seen, the reminders of her scattered across the living and dining room. Richie stayed up until midnight, staring into the darkness of the living room.

“Merry Christmas Richie” he said solemnly, he’d never liked Christmas.

 

 

The year before the losers go to college, they have a special party Christmas Eve. Richie brings beer, everyone brings snacks and presents and they sit around and exchange gifts. The losers know their time together is shortening, none of them mention it. They go on pretending they’re going to be together forever, despite plans and impending splitting.

“Merry Christmas Rich” Eddie leaned against him, slightly tipsy but not that bad.

“Merry Christmas Eds” Richie smiled down at his shorter friend, heart tugging painfully as it usually did. He’d realised his feelings for Eddie years before, but never had enough courage to say anything.

“Come outside with me?” Eddie tugged on his arm, the other losers watched them go without a word. They’d always known.

“The stars are pretty tonight” Eddie said, Richie was watching him.

“So they are Eds” Richie said quietly, Eddie tilted his head to the side and smiled gracefully at Richie. Richie didn’t think, his actions moving faster than his brain. He pressed his lips to Eddie’s softly, giving Eddie a chance to back away. But Eddie didn’t, he laced his arms around Richie’s neck and kissed him back.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that” Eddie chuckled when they pulled apart. Maybe, Christmas wasn’t as bad as Richie had thought.

 

  
In their second year of college, Eddie buys a small Christmas tree to decorate their dorm room. They were lucky enough to room together in NYU, Richie had originally planned to go to UCLA but he decided he’d rather follow Eddie to college.

“It’s cute Rich” Eddie whined when Richie eyed it with distaste.

“It’s tiny” Richie stood up, crossing the room to envelope his boyfriend in a hug from behind.

“I figured if we both aren’t going home for Christmas, we have to celebrate our own way” Eddie leaned up and kissed him on the jaw.

“Well, I guess we do Eds” Richie kissed his head in response, Eddie laughed. Richie had liked Christmas so far.

 

 

Their first Christmas in their own home ended up in Richie lugging a large tree into their tiny living room.

“I can’t wait Rich, it’s going to look so good!” Eddie clapped as Richie put it down where Eddie directed him. Eddie was already decorating it in seconds, Richie watching fondly as Eddie hopped along to Christmas songs.

“You know, I never really liked Christmas” Richie said honestly as they sat in front of their tv. Eddie moved to watch him carefully.

“Thank you for changing that” Richie leaned over and kissed him. They may be broke, just out of college. But they loved each other, and they were going to make the most of Christmas this year.

 

 

“Fine! Just fucking leave then” Richie shouted, bracing himself against their kitchen side.

“Richie, I have to expl-“ Eddie started, tears brimming in his eyes.

“No, you don’t get to explain Eddie. I don’t want to hear your useless fucking words, you don’t want to be with me. I get it!” Richie turned away from him, glaring at the kitchen cupboard.

“I’m sorry Rich, it’s not you it’s-“

“Don’t you fucking dare” Richie span around, Eddie backed away at how angry Richie looked.

“You love someone else, you always have. And just now, you decide to tell me. After eight fucking years! I moved here because of you Eddie, everything I do is because of you! Leave, right now. I don’t want to see you anymore” Richie chilled his voice, nothing but bitterness leaking through. Eddie turned on his heel, grabbing his already packed bag and leaving their apartment without another word. Richie screamed, yanking down the stupid fucking Christmas decorations adorning their apartment. He grabbed the photo frame of him and Eddie at Times Square last Christmas, shattering it against the wall in one throw. Richie had always hated Christmas.

 

  
He sat in a dark bar, nursing a whiskey in his right hand.

“What brings a handsome fellow like you here on Christmas Eve?” The bartender asked, her eyelashes fluttering in a flirty way. Richie took no notice, just drank his whiskey. He was alone for Christmas for the first time in nine years, he was slowly reminded of all the forgotten presents and drunken shouts. His mother nursing alcohol like he currently was, he’d turned into a carbon copy of both of his parents. Workaholic and angry like his father, drunk and lonely like his mother. Richie really hated Christmas, it was the time of year you felt truly lonely, especially when you had no one.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY!!


End file.
